


I'm Not Sick

by littlefirefly31



Series: Kink/Request Fics [87]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Blowjobs, Caring Jensen, Dom Jensen, M/M, Rimming, Sick Jared, Sub Jared
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-09
Updated: 2015-02-09
Packaged: 2018-03-11 06:10:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3317078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlefirefly31/pseuds/littlefirefly31
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: I wonder if you would consider writing a story where Jared (sub) gets so stressed or sick that he doesn't take care of himself or a situation properly. Could be a work or school thing maybe? Jensen has to use his Dom skills to help him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm Not Sick

**Author's Note:**

> sorry about the late post, i've been wildly busy. But now i'm slightly less busy and hope to post more!

**Poems** : I wonder if you would consider writing a story where Jared (sub) gets so stressed or sick that he doesn't take care of himself or a situation properly. Could be a work or school thing maybe? Jensen has to use his Dom skills to help him.

 

Jared held another tissue under his nose to catch the snot dribbling out of his nose. He spent more time wiping his nose and sneezing than he did actually working. His little cubicle was against a window, so he could see the grey clouds outside. He wanted to go home and let Jensen baby him until he felt better, but Jensen had been working at a hard case at work and he needed to focus. He didn’t need to worry about Jared and his mild little cold.

He felt worse and worse throughout the day, and almost fell asleep a couple times at his desk. He woke up at the last second, but it was hard to focus and it almost inconsistently hold a tissue under his nose do he didn’t drip snot all over his papers. At one point he made some tea but it turned cold before Jared could finish it. His notes were probably less coherent than a third grader’s drawing. He was just going to put his head down for five minutes, and then he’d feel rejuvenated and be able to finish up his work. Just five minutes…

He remembered someone knocking on the side of his cubicle, and mumbling an incoherent reply. The next thing he knew someone was shaking his shoulder and saying his name quietly. “Huh?” He raised his head and a paper stuck to his cheek. Jared tore it off and blinked a couple times before registering who it was. “Jen? What’re you doing here?”

“I’m here to take you home,” Jensen explained. “You’re sick as a dog, Jay. There’s no way you can keep working.”  
“I’m only a little sick,” Jared protested. He wiped his nose again and his head felt foggy. “Maybe a little more sick than I thought. But I can finish the day.”  
Jensen narrowed his eyes. “You are coming home with me, Jared Padalecki. Now. And you are calling in sick until you are fully functioning again.” It was his Dom voice, and the one that Jared was almost incapable of refusing. He stumbled out of the cubicle and leaned on Jensen until they were in the elevator. “Why were you even out of the house today?” Jensen asked.

“I wasn’t this sick this morning,” Jared grumbled.

“No, but now you are, and you should have come home. Or at least called me so I could come get you,” Jensen scolded.

Jared pouted. “I’m sorry.”  
“Oh, don’t look at me like that.” Jensen huddled Jared into the car and wrapped his scarf around Jared’s neck. “You should be sorry. And when you get better I’m going to yell at you for it.”

Jared snuggled into the car and wrapped Jensen’s scarf closer around his neck. “I want to go to sleep.”  
“I know you do,” Jensen murmured. “We’re going home though, hon. I’ll get you some medicine and then I’ll give you a massage until you fall asleep.”

“Might not have time for that massage,” Jared slurred. He was falling asleep in the car and felt Jensen stroke his hair.

“I’ll wake you up when you’re home.”

Jared dozed off on the way home and groaned when Jensen’s hand shook him awake. “Don’ wanna move.”  
“Tough, superhero.” Jensen helped him into the house and force-fed him medicine.

“Wanna sleep now,” Jared whined.

“Okay, babe. We’re going up to our room and sleep and if you’re good, I’ll blow you to help you fall asleep.”  
Jared hummed. Jared loved blowing Jensen but the times where Jensen reciprocated were mind-blowing. Not to say that his Dom didn’t take care of him in every way—each time they had sex Jensen made sure Jared was floating on a high of pleasure when they were done. Jensen just didn’t really like giving head.

“Oh god, Jen…” Jared moaned.

Jensen slid off his dick. “Okay, I’ll give you a choice. I can fuck you, rim you, or blow you.”

Jared pouted. “Can I have all three?”  
Jensen tapped his chin. “You can have two out of the three.”

Jared grinned. “You spoil me.”  
“Don’t get used to it,” Jensen muttered. Jared knew he was lying; there was nothing his Dom liked more than spoiling Jared, both sexually and with presents. “Which two?”

“Blow me and rim me?” Jared asked. “Unless you want something else–,”

“This is for you,” Jensen said. “Now you lie back and relax. Your job is to get comfortable and let me give you pleasure.”

Jared smiled happily. ‘Thank you.”  
Jensen kissed Jared’s nose. “I love you, Jared.”

Jared opened his mouth to say “I love you too”, but Jensen’s mouth came back down on Jared’s cock and his body spasmed. The only thing that came out was a long moan. Jensen grinned around his cock end bobbed his head, swirling his tongue around the head of Jared’s cock and rolling his balls in the palm of his hand. Jared whimpered. “I’m gonna come!”

Jensen’s eyes twinkled mischievously and then he pulled off his dick. “Not yet, baby.”

Jared keened. “No, Jen, not fair!”  
Jensen swatted Jared’s thigh lightly. “Are you forgetting who’s in charge?”

Jared ducked his head. “No. Sorry, sir.”

Jensen kissed the tip of his dick. “No worries, baby. Now roll over.”

He complied easily and his dick felt the friction of the bed sheets. Jared bit back the urge to come, because he hadn’t been given the command by his Dom. Jensen’s tongue laved across his hole at that moment, and Jared bit his lip hard enough to bruise. His hips jerked against the bed even though Jared tried to control himself, and little mewls were coming out of his throat. “Oh, oh, oh!”

Jensen slurped away at his ass, wiggling his tongue inside and then licking the pucker teasingly. Jared banged his head against the bed, trying to resist the urge to come. “Please, please, please, wanna–,”

Jensen pulled his head back. “You can come any time you want, baby.” He licked across Jared’s hole and he came over the bed spread. His limps felt like jello.

“’Was good,” he slurred. “’M sleepy.”

“My sweet Jared,” Jensen crooned. “Go to sleep, baby.” He leaned in for a kiss but Jared stopped him.

“You’ll get sick.”

“I don’t care.” Jensen kissed him lightly and then helped Jared under the blankets. He stroked Jared’s clammy forehead.

Jared chuckled weakly. “You’re gonna get sick.”

Jensen scoffed. “I have a kick ass immune system. Nothing can get me sick.” Jensen scrunched up his nose, and then sneezed.

(ATTENTION: from now on, i'll accept prompts here or submitted to my [tumblr](irrational-errotic-love.tumblr.com).)


End file.
